Don't Forget to Lock the Door:New and Improved!
by Valeria89
Summary: I redid it! So pleze read and review. It's about the titans going on a vacation to N.O., La. The mansion they're staying in is haunted,plus they have 3 hot roomies! Enjoi!RaeRobOC tri PS: I hate ch1!Chap 2 up! Not really good with sum. as you see!
1. New Orleans Here They Come!

Disclaimer: Whatcha ya thank? But the other so called make believe characters, best believe I do. Muwahahahaha! Smiles! LOL!

P.S.: I Freaking L. O. V. E. you stinking guys! I love you! (as long you review) YES, YES, I fricking do! HA!

"Hey guys, I was thinking, maybe we can go on vacation or something." Robin entered the titans common room.

"Why were you thinking that?" Raven asked doing her usual, reading a book by Edgar Allan Poe and drinking herbal tea.

"Look, we never do anything but work. So I called a few of the honorary titans and asked them to come and watch the tower why we go to this mansion I rented us in New Orleans." Robin answered her.

"Oh, Friend Robin, I'm so excited when are we leaving!" Starfire ran over to hug Robin's neck.

"Tomorrow." He struggled to pull her arms away.

"Oh, I'm so glorgnoff. Oh and perhaps you an I can be the mate of rooms together, Friend Robin!" Starfire let go.

"Perhaps." he told her.

"Eek! I shall go pack now." She ran off to her room.

"Why won't you just tell her you don't like her." Raven put the book down for like one minute.

"What! I'm totally in love with her. You know--"Robin was interrupted by the green challenging.

"Terrific, Dudes--"

"Ca-um, dude?" Raven put the book down again.

"AND, Dudettes." Beastboy sighed.

"Ca-um, dudette?" Raven sent him a death glare.

"Uh, um, and down-to-earth, gorgeous, funny, and amazing friend." He said sweating.

"Better." She said emotionlessly and got back to her book.

"Oh if we're leaving in the morning I have to make sure the t-ship's ready and prepared." Cyborg turned off his new Need for Speed: Most Wanted game and left to check up on the t-ship.

"And uh, I have to, um be like Starfire and pack my things for tomorrow." Beastboy scurried off to his messy room.

"Looks like it's just us two." Robin smiled at Raven as he sat on the sofa beside her.

"Dido." Raven put down her book, "Maybe I should be like Beastboy and Starfire and prepare for the new morning." She left out of the common room.

"Uh, yeah, me, too." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and did the same. Raven eyed him connivingly as he walked pass her in the hall and smirked.

The next day the titans were all packed and ready to go.

"New Orleans, Louisiana here we come." Cyborg said as they lifted the t-ship. The trip was filled with millions of bathroom, food, and rest breaks. They were in New Orleans in about four to five hours. They were all tired and bored so they were thankful when they finally got to the mansion Robin had rented them.

"Well, we're here, I think." Cyborg said as they all walked up to the big gate, "This _is_ the place, right?"

"Yeah, this is it." Robin said as he took a small key out and opened the lock on the gate.

"Hello, fellow heroes, I'm John Smith, you're butler." A creepy, grey headed, man smiled a creepy smile at the titans.

"I'm, Rita, the housekeeper, I keep the house." A heavy white haired woman with piercing grey eyes said. She didn't even smiled and her voice was monotone and dry. She was really creepy.

"Duh." Beastboy and Cyborg laughed until Rita looked at them coldheartedly and they both gulped.

"Follow us this way." John said as a black convertible pulled up with three dark haired boys singing.

"Oh my, Robin it is the famous group of singing, the brothers of Jonas!" Starfire squealed as Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas walked through the gate.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kevin smiled as they walked up to greet the titans.

"Like dudes, you guys are like totally the Teen Titans, aren't you, Dudes?" Nick hugged Beastboy.

"Yes, we are Friend Nick." Starfire hugged him around his neck.

"Thanks Star, I feel very welcome now." He smiled thankfully at her.

"Sup, Rae?' Joe smiled at her.

"First of all don't call me Rae and second of all last time I checked it was what's up, and oh yeah, the sky." Raven said as she stormed past Rita and John and into the mansion.

"Oooh, I like 'em feisty." Kevin said as the three brothers gave each other some dap.

"Looks like it's going to be hard to get this one." None of the titans knew what that meant but Robin, not even Cy. Robin became angered at this and followed Raven into the building. But sadly everyone else followed him.

"Wow, these skeletons look real." Beastboy said touching a statue, well at least what he thought was a statue of a skeleton.

"They are." Rita said with her deep voice as the walked into a big opened space with a picture of the previous owners on there.

"Ew!" Beastboy jumped away.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Starfire pointed to the teenage girl in the middle of the portrait, "She looks a lot like you friend Raven. Perhaps she's an ancestor."

"No, I don't think so. My family's from Azarath. My dad's a demon and my mom is an Azaranian human." Starfire was right the girl looked a lot like her. It actually freaked Raven out. She had long black hair, beautiful blue-grey eyes, and Raven's lips and skin color.

"Whoa your dad's a demon, cool!' Kevin and Joe gave each other a high five at Kevin's dumb comment.

"No, actually it's not. He almost destroyed the whole entire universe. I don't think that's so cool." Robin said pissed.

"Even cooler!" Joe said as he and Kevin did what they did for Kevin's comment.

"Don't worry about my brother's, they're idiots. I actually got all of the brains that skipped Joseph and Paul so don't worry, I'm pretty smart." Nick whispered to the Raven. She actually chuckled silently, he was kind of funny to be almost sixteen.

"These people are the Tuppet's. That's Sir Myron and Madame Dahlia and this is their seventeen years old daughter, Myra Tuppet. They owned this mansion many years ago." John told the teens.

"Did something happen to them?" Robin asked.

"They each died one by one." Rita said slowly and smiled an evil smile with points at the corners. As everyone gulped loudly.

"Was Myra seventeen when she died?" Robin continued.

"Yes sir, she was." John continued also.

When Rita and John finished showing them around, they were free to pick their own rooms and roommates.

"Yo, Rae, I mean Raven, here's a free room if you're looking for one." Joe called for her out a door.

"Well, if it's free then why are you standing right here?" She said sarcastically as she walked in the room with a small suitcase and that same book from the day before.

"Well, I was looking for a nice and calm roommate and so that was my trick to get you in here." He said taking his shirt off and searching for a plain white tee. He had a twelve pack and his muscles were rock hard. But he was still thin, not all big and buff like those other strong dudes. He finally found his t-shirt. By then her soul had melted in her body. She couldn't stop staring.

"Well, some trick, but I guess it worked because you found your new roommate." She started to unpack her stuff and went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas. They're room had a full bathroom, a TV, loveseat, mini refrigerator, a microwave, a radio, DVD and VCR player and one king-sized round bed. When she came out she had on a silk lavender camisole and silk lavender pajama pants.

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a sec." Robin knocked on there door. She moved the book down from her face and look at him deathly.

"For what?" She said in her usual emotionless monotone voice.

"Please." He begged as she sighed and stepped out of the room, Joe long past knocked out.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." She folded her arms, " 59, 58, 57, 56--"

"Walk with me." He asked her as she followed him down the hall, "In here." They opened the door to find a flight of stairs. They both walked down the stairs to find an old dusty door.

"Where's the light switch." Raven felt around for a light switch and flicked on the lights. She found a spider web on her fingers with an actual dead spider on it.

"Ah!" She screamed and dropped it on the floor.

"So your so fearless, brave, and dark but your scared of a little spider." Robin chuckled.

"Long story." She said slowly and deathly, he laughed more, 'Will, you just opened the door?" Robin reached his green, gloved hand to the knob and budged it.

"It's locked." He sighed, "I wander where the key is."

"Um, try the little box beside the door that says _'KEY'_." She smirked.

"Oh." He smiled embarrassed and reached inside the box for the key.

"Yeah, _**oh**_." She said sarcastically as he found the key. The key looked really old. It had a skull at the end and a chain hanging off with rubies going up and down it. Robin stuck the key in the lock and twisted the door knob. The door flew open without him even turning the doorknob. He took the key out and looked up to find a long dark hallway. He jumped as Raven flicked on the lights.

"And you call me a scaredy-cat." She kept on walking, "This Myra person must have been pretty popular." She said glancing at yet another portrait. They had seen many incase you hadn't realized, yet. (although it's a big duh! Lol!)

"Hey, what does this mean by coffin room." Robin said staring at the door oddly as he opened the door with the same key as before.

"I don't know why don't we check it out." She said as she opened the door to find three bronze colored coffins, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." It was a plaque beside each one.

"'Here Lies Myra R. Tuppet, Fellow Daughter, Maiden, and Friend. May thee always be remembered. 1887-1904.'" Robin read the plaque beside one coffin, "I guess this is where they placed the Tuppet's bodies."

"Yeah right." She walked over and opened the casket, "Ah! She screamed. It is her." She looked inside to see nothing but brown dusty bones, with maggots and flies crawling each and everyway. The dress she once wore lost it's bounce and most of it's fabric. All of the hair must have rotten away if hair can rot or whatever. You know what I'm trying to say Myra was baldheaded, do I really have to explain! Lol! She ran over to Robin and grabbed him by his shoulders. Then she realized he was staring at something nervously.

"Robin, what, what's wrong. Robin tell me." She shook him.

"Don't turn around." He whispered slowly. But she was hardheaded and decided to turn around anyways. She turned to find Myra Tuppet's dead skeleton staring at them or whatever. She had no eyes so she couldn't really stare, but I think you get my point. Don't let me have to go off on ya'll again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!' They both screamed and started to run out. Robin unknowingly dropped the key. They slammed the door to the coffin room.

"Lock it!" Raven screamed.

"I can't find the key!" He screamed back. As they saw a horrible dull brown hand touch the side of the door.

"Let's go!" They ran to the door that lead to the stair case. They closed the door but once again it swung right open but they hadn't notice, since they were too busy trying not to fall on the stairs. They closed the door that placed them back on the hall way and slid down on the door breathing deeply.

"Are you two okay?" Starfire said. She had been waiting on Robin to come back and was glorious when she heard his voice getting closer. But she saw what she didn't expect to see.

"What is wrong friends?" She asked.

"Star, I think this place's haunted." Robin mumbled as Starfire gasped surprised.

--

Good Start or Crappy start! You know what who cares I promise the later chapters will be much better. How later you ask, chapter 2 later, that's how later. NOW! Whatcha gotta say bout that!

Hey listen up here NO FLAMEZEZEZEZ! But please press that whatever shade of blue, pink, yellow, purple, white, who cares what color, just please review. I'm almost done with chapter 2. Thank you and once again…………..

Valeria89


	2. Friend with Benefits

_**Disclaimer: Doopty doo…………………..**_

"Haunted? What exactly do you mean by haunted?" Starfire asked nervously and frightened.

"I mean Myra Tuppet's spirit and probably many more are wondering around this mansion." Robin stood up and held his hand out for Raven. She stared at it surprised that someone actually tried to help her. Then she grabbed hold onto it as he helped her up.

"Thanks." She smiled a small smile although it quickly faded away.

Now it was his turn to be surprised, "You're welcomed."

"Hey, what's going on? Is there any trouble." Cyborg stepped out of his door.

"No, just a little problem we had. But we got it worked out just fine." Robin assured him as Cyborg shook his head goodnight, "I have to speak with Rita and John first thing in the morning, I may need your help Raven. These people creep me out." Robin said as they all agreed and went their separate ways. Although Starfire and Robin really didn't go their separate ways because they shared a room. It took all of them many hours to go to sleep since they were so freaked out.

In the morning Robin and Raven met each other at the big clock in the opened space and went up to the guest room and greeted Rita and John.

"Good morning, Sir Robin, Madam Raven." John opened the guest door, "Rita and I were just on our way to get started."

"It's okay, I, we have a few questions we have to ask you two. Um, how many people actually died in this mansion?"

"164 people, it was a deadly flu going around at the time they all passed. This mansion was a bed and breakfast or boarding house. So many people actually passed away here."

"Let me rephrase that for you and boy blunder over here. How many people were murdered in this mansion?" Raven asked.

"Oh, 56." John said embarrassed.

"By who?" Robin asked.

"They were murdered by Edward C. Sumner. He was a deadly, deadly serial killer. He hang, strangled, stabbed, shot, ran over, and cut people. He reportedly mostly strangled or cut people's body parts off. He himself committed suicide in this very mansion."

"Did he kill the Tuppets?" Robin asked freaked out.

"Yes, yes he did." John looked away embarrassed.

"Thank you guys, that's all the information we needed to know." Robin stood up.

"Wait, what room was Myra's?" Raven asked.

"Room 1408." Rita sighed. Raven's eyes grew big, that was the room her and Joe were staying in.

"Is, is , is that the same bed she slept in also?" She stuttered. She wasn't a easily scared girl, but this scared the bull out of her.

"Yes, ma'am, it is." Rita said with her southern accent.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." Raven gulped and followed Robin out of the guest room.

"Are you okay, you're not scared, are you?" Robin asked her as they walked back to Myra's old room.

"No, I'm never scared!" She frowned and slammed the door in his face. She looked around the room to find Joe, Nick, and Kevin playing their play station three on the flat screen TV. She walked over and sat on the bed as she lay back and started to daydream.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand strangling her. She heard screaming but she knew for a fact it wasn't her. Then she saw who was strangling her. She saw him take out an axe and raise it up in front of her. Then he swung it and hit her chest. She shot up to find everyone around her asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," She said panting, "I think that's where Myra Tuppet may have died."

"Are you sure you're okay." Joe said before Robin could even get it out.

"Yeah." She assured him.

"Can I get you anything." Robin beat Joe to saying it first.

"No! Why won't everyone just leave me alone, I'm fine. I just went insane for a sec. I do that everyone now and then. That's why I meditate. Now, let me be, it seems as if I need to meditate now." She told the team, Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

--

**Later on that day**

Starfire was checking out the kitchen and trying to figure out how to run the gas stove. She was trying to make some of her new peace pudding or glorgnak pudding.

"Friend Raven is going to love my new glorgnak pudding. Hah!" Starfire gasped as she heard a laugh and something that sounded like a axe scratching a wall, "Anyone there?" She waited for an answer.

"Guess not." She continued to pour food coloring and sugar in a bowl.

"Come again, sweet love doth now invite. Thy graces that refrain, to do me due delight. To see, to hear, to touch, to kiss, to die, with thee again in sweetest sympathy." She heard a lady who probably was in her mid-forties singing, "Ahhhhhhhhh! Myron, help! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please! Please! No!"

Then, she heard a slash, like someone was slicing something and cries for help.

"Hello, Rita, Friend Raven, is that you?" She started to become frightened. She walked around a corner and stopped when she saw a shadow of a man slicing what now looked more like a puppet. She put her hand up with her green light on it and her eyes lit up. Then she turned the corner to find nothing but a stained carpet and a red stool.

"Hah!" Starfire gasped as the lights went off. She raised her hand up with the green light and slowly turned around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire turned around to see a crying and bloody Dahlia Tuppet screaming.

"Oh my!!" Starfire screamed and ran to the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"Star, what's wrong? You like you just seen a ghost." Robin asked her.

"You were right, this house is haunted, Robin. I'm scared." She hugged him and started to cry.

"I know, Star, I know." He hugged her back, "What exactly did you see?"

"Well, I heard someone singing. Then I heard someone killing someone. So I tried to help the victim, but when I got to over there, no one was there. Then the lights in the whole house went out and I turned and saw this bloody and crying woman screaming in my face."

"Starfire, when exactly did the lights go out?"

"They were off just a minute ago, they must've come back on when I got in here." She let go of him and frowned, confused.

"No, they were on this whole time. Someone or something is trying to play tricks on us. We're not leaving until we found out what's going on. Plus I already paid to stay for three more days, so we have to." Robin stood up and headed for the door.

"Robin, we shall not stay here." Starfire argued.

"Starfire we have to. After we leave, someone else can come, and they will be scared to death. We don't want that to happen."

"Yes, I know, Friend Robin, but, what if something shall happen to us."

"Nothing, will happen to us Starfire."

"How do you know?" She asked worriedly.

"They're afraid of us, because we're the titans. They're just trying to scare us." Robin smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "I promise."

--

**Later that night**

"Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain!" Beastboy sang while scrubbing behind his ear in the shower.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah." Beastboy heard something exhale.

"Okay, Joe-Dude, this is so not funny, I know it's you." He chuckled nervously, "Joe, I said you might as well give up now."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah." Beastboy picked up a bath towel and put around his waist. He soon saw a shadow appear out of the corner of his eye. That's when the lights and the water went out.

"Joe?" Beastboy frowned, "Ah! Ah! Help! Stop it! Dudes!" Something jumped on him and started to attack him in the bathtub. Beastboy kicked his attacker who was one second away from slicing him with an axe. He slid down the wall and hit his head on the bottom of the tub.

"Hello is anyone in there, I really have to pee?" Nick cried as he jumped up and down in front of the door, "Look out, I'm coming in. Oh no! Beastboy are you okay." He ran over to Beastboy and saw a big knot on his head.

"What's wrong man?" Cyborg came in.

"I think he's unconscious dude." Nick said softly.

"Wrap the towel around him, I'll go get a first aid kit."

After awhile Beastboy had awaken with a massive headache, "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head pretty hard." Cyborg told him.

"Yeah, and it seems pretty bad." Robin walked over to him, "Can you remember how you fell?"

"No, I can't remember anything. I just remember you saying we were going on a vacation and that's the last thing." Beastboy whined softly.

"Are you sure?" His leader asked compassionately.

"I'm sure." Beastboy whispered as he laid his head back on the pillow, "This is so bogus."

--

**In Raven's and Joe's Room**

Raven couldn't believe what she had saw. Maybe he wasn't telling a story and she had just read his mind wrong. Maybe he meant he didn't love her, but loved _her_.

"Raven, do you want to ride to McDonald's with me?" Joe questioned.

"Just you?" She smirked.

"Yeah." He smirked back.

"Isn't McDonald's fifteen minutes away from here?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, that's why I need a friend to talk to." He smiled sweetly.

_Friend??_ He really considered _her_ as a friend and not just some damsel he could tease and harass. Maybe she would ride to McDonald's with him. I mean that _is_ what friends are for.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he walked over to her.

'_No, he noticed!'_ Raven screamed in her mind.

"Come on, you can tell me." He grinned at her as he sat beside her on the round bed, "We're friends, remember?"

'_Of course I remember. I was startled at the thought of it. And I fainted when you said it.'_ Love squeaked in Raven's mind.

'_Don't go for it, Raven! He just sees you as a friend………__**with benefits**__!" _Intelligence warned Raven.

'_BENEFITS, what do you mean by __**benefits**__.'_ Lust asked Intelligence.

'_Well, I, I, I just think we should follow our heart.'_ Shy said softly.

"Come on, we can talk about it in the car." He held his hand out for her, but she stood up by herself and left the room, "Well, I can guess where this is going."

"So why were you crying?" Joe asked after sixteen minutes of silence. Raven ignored him. She couldn't stop thinking about what Intelligence told her. And what Shy encouraged.

What if he really did think of her as a girl he could control and make love to? She didn't need him anyway. She was already in love before he came trotting along, so why should things change now. And if he did think of her as a friend with benefits, the only benefit he will get is to still be able to move his eyes after she tries her best to kill him.

"Hello, is someone in their?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel!" She fussed angrily.

"Fine, don't get cocky, I was just trying to help." Joe pulled up to the second window of the drive-thru of McDonald's.

"And _I _don't cry." She turned and looked him in the eyes.

Joe couldn't help but stare. She was different than all of the other girls. He was used to the average blondes with long hair, sparkling diamond blue eyes, and thin pink lips. She was more graceful than beautiful. He was tired of the average. And he just wished the unaverage would accept him and stop stereotyping him.

"Sir, here's your--AHHHHHHHHHHH! You're Joe Jonas! OMG! Here's your food!" The young average blonde handed him their food, "I so have to tell Emilie that I met Joe Jonas!"

"Thank you." He smiled and headed back to the mansion, "Raven, why don't you give boys a chance. I mean I'm sure they're many guys out there who think you're amazing, but you won't give them the time of the day."

Raven was stunned. She couldn't believe what he had just expressed.

"I, I, I can't feel emotions." She said softly.

"Why not?" He interrogated.

"I just can't. I'm a half demon and…." Raven stopped not wanting to go any father, "I don't want to talk about it."

"So, what's up with what happened to you in that bed. I mean you were acting weird and screaming, but your mouth wasn't opened."

"That wasn't me screaming. Someone was strangling me, but I couldn't feel a thing. Robin and I think the mansion is haunted." She explained.

"_Haunted_?" He gulped loudly, "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Because we want to figure out how to stop it from being haunted." Raven sighed, "And?"

"And what?"

"You're suppose to say "Cool, I want to help!"." Raven smirked.

"Hey, I think a lot of things are cool, but hunting for ghosts is not one of them." He looked her way and smiled.

And to his _and_ her surprise, she smiled back.

_**--**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thank you so much, Red X () and Alyssa, I didn't think chappy 1 was so swell, but I guess you guys did! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can send a nice or encouraging review. And if I need some improvement, tell me what I need to do! Next Chapter I think i'll kill someone or at least have grasping for breath! Thank you and good day/night!**_

_**Valeria89**_

_**PS: Red X (), I don't think I'll kill them just yet. But you'll see who it'll be very, very soon! xoxo**_


End file.
